Ice
by ThereAreNoLines
Summary: Spencer and Hanna spend some quality time together in a hot tub.


It didn't matter how it happened, or even what it meant, only that it didn't stop. The near blistering hot tub water rose just above waist-length on Spencer as she pushed herself up into Hanna's lap, threading her fingers through her slightly dampened hair as she kissed her. The steam from the hot tub rose around them as she trailed her fingertips down her dewy skin, lost in her, her entire world shrinking to the sweet taste of her lips and the steamy air that surrounded them.

"God, Spence…" Hanna's voice was low as she whispered into the kiss, her fingertips just barely dipping underneath the top of Spencer's bikini bottom, causing her hips to jerk forward under the water, a spiral of heat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water suddenly curling up through her, causing her to whimper into the kiss, pulling at Hanna's curls even tighter. "Mmm, don't stop…" She broke the kiss briefly, tugging at her lower lip, before closing the distance again, throwing herself deeper into the kiss – and Spencer couldn't help but appreciate her enthusiasm.

"Hanna…" The name, while gasped out between heavy breaths as she trailed kisses down the thin column of Hanna's neck, taking in her scent, the softness of her skin. She couldn't remember ever thinking about her this way, but now she couldn't stop. Hanna had always seemed like ice to her, clouded and cold in the sense that she was untouchable, in the sense that she always seemed to be hiding something. Spencer had spent hours trying to translate her, but she'd always been left with a sense of incompleteness. Something was missing from her definitions. Something was hidden away, frozen in Hanna's ice.

But now she felt as though she could melt her with a single brush of her fingertips. She'd certainly try her best, she reflected, as she sucked on a pulse point on Hanna's neck, unable to repress a smirk as the blonde reacted audibly. "Spencer!" Her hands fled to her hips as Spencer pressed her hard to the wall of the hot tub, digging her nails in tight and pulling her close. "Please, I…" She trailed off as Spencer ascended up her neck, tilting her head back, clearly desperate for friction. And, as Spencer rolled her hips down against hers, she decided it was a request she didn't mind fulfilling. "Fuck!" She could feel Hanna's chest rising and falling heavily as she trailed her hand down it, the other fisted in her short blonde hair as she jerked her into a sudden lip lock.

Spencer swept her hand along Hanna's stomach, backing off of her slightly to slip her touch down even further. The blonde gasped into the deep kiss, whimpering, pressing against her hand, hips surging forward beneath the hot, swirling water. "Ask for it…" She gasped as she pulled away from the kiss, a small frisson of uncertainty suddenly brewing in the pit of her stomach. What if she was the only one so hypnotized by this? What if Hanna just wanted to get laid? "I want to hear how much you want it."

"Not _it._" Hanna whispered, arching her back into her touch, reaching out and turning Spencer's head to make her look straight at her. "_You._" She pressed her forehead against Spencer's in a startling gesture of intimacy, cupping the back of her neck. "I want you. So much. So badly. Spencer, please…I've thought about this for…for so long." Her breath kept hitching in her chest at the prompts of Spencer's gentle touch, her body tensing and relaxing along the same cues. "Maybe not like this, but…I need you. Please, Spencer…" She practically whimpered, dipping in and briefly kissing her, her breath ghosting over her damp skin, chilling her, ice again, even in the damp, steamy hear of the air. But it was good ice, because now it was a reminder of the instant Hanna finally revealed what she'd been hiding.

"Oh…you're good at that." Spencer whispered before she claimed her lips again, her cold fear chased away by the warmth of Hanna's words. She slipped both hands under the water, teasing her bikini bottoms off entirely. "I didn't think you'd ever – "

"For the love of God, Spencer." Hanna cut her off, her chest rising and falling heavily. "Just shut up and fuck me already." She insistently pulled her close, kissing her hard, pulling at her lower lip with her teeth as she dragged her nails down to the small of Spencer's back. Heat that had nothing to do with the hot tub ran like liquid through her, and she arched against her, her reaction vocal and sharp and sudden, surprising even her. "I love the way you sound, baby, but don't get distracted…" Hanna breathed, lips against her ear as she reached up, pulling her hands beneath the bubbling surface of the water.

"You're high maintenance…" Spencer purred, leaning in to kiss her as she trailed her fingertips up her inner thigh, feeling her body tense and her legs shift apart ever so slightly.

"You didn't know that? You're not as smart as I – " Hanna's sentence suddenly dissolved into a sudden, high pitched cry as Spencer slipped her hand up between her leg, tracing circles around her clit just as her mouth traveled up to _that_ spot just below her ear. "Jesus Christ." Spencer couldn't help but smirk against her skin. It was addicting to have this much pull over her, to know all of Hanna's weakness and urgency was due to just a few well-placed kisses and gentle strokes of her fingertips. "Spencer, please, more, I…please…" She could feel her pulse beneath her skin as she pressed kisses lower and lower on her neck, swiping her thumb against her clit at a steadier pace.

The way Hanna reacted was beautiful, really, her little ticks and quirks. The way her hips jerked when she was touched in a certain place. The noise that stuck in the back of her throat as she slipped two fingers inside her, pressing her harder against the wall of the hot tub. "You're so gorgeous…" Spencer whispered, lips skimming her jawline as she worked her.

"Please…" Hanna's voice was up an octave, breathy and needy and God, Spencer had never heard something more attractive. "Spencer, I…you're so…"

"Tell me." Spencer whispered, teeth pulling at her ear lobe, her own breath hitching in her chest as she continued to work Hanna up into a frenzy by the simple means of her fingertips.

"You're…you're so smart." Hanna got out, her voice shaking, sounding like she was ready to break. "You know everything about…about everything, and – God, Spencer, right there…yes…" She panted, hands flying to Spencer's shoulders, gripping them tight, burying her face in her neck. "You…you're so good at this, baby, you're good at _everything._" She arched against Spencer's touch as she increased her pace. "And you're…you're funny, and sarcastic, and you're…you're perfect!" Hanna cut off as she suddenly and very rapidly hit her climax, jerking against Spencer, her cries muffled from her face being buried in her neck. She dug her nails into her shoulders hard. "…you're perfect…" She repeated softer, gasped out between breaths as she clung tightly to her. "Spence…"

"Not another word…" Spencer replied, kissing her. It was lazy, but poignant, and Spencer felt Hanna melt beneath her as they sank deeper into the hot water, the steam rising around them as they kissed, curling away to nothingness in the clear night air.


End file.
